Deaf
Me, VynalDerp, made this OC. Don't use it without permission. This is a work in progress. Feedback is appreciated. Basic Intro Deaf is an old OC of mine who, in all truth, is a universal OC - he can be a dragon, pony, furry, or whatever the community that I introduce him to is about. In this case, he's a dragon but if I were to introduce him on a furry site, he'd be a furry (maybe even a she). He always retains some militaristic traits i.e. warrior, general, etc. He also ineherits some traits. His name is a nickname he has developed over the years. Life When he was just an egg, a cultist group of Scavengers took him from his siblings. When he hatched, he woke to the cult banging drdrums and chanting as he started in confusion. His instincts raced against his mind, telling him this didn't seem right - but it was all he’s known. After a few hours, the Cultists left and came back, bringing food before promptly leaving again. They repeated this ritual before, one day, they left his cave and simply never came back. He patiently waited for hours and hours until someone arrived; a scavenger in a suit of armor. When he saw the dragon, he looked shocked, and cowered behind a rock. It took him a few more hours before he realized that the big dragon in the room wasn't a threat; and considering his size probably not very old. He left, coming back some time later with some food and a couple of friends. They dropped it for Deaf, and he happily ate his fill. When he was done, they motioned for a small hole in the ceiling. At first he was confused; but eventually, after some clever hand motions from the armored knights, he’d gotten the message. They wanted him to fly out, but why? He didn't know; just as he didn't know why the group of cultists came clad in new, shiny garbs. It was only years later, he’d realize they weren't cultists. The blood on their armor didn't come from killing animals, and their wounds were not from a creature’s bite. He flew out the hole obediently, emerging not into the open world, but a blazing volcano. The heat that pressed against his scales as he rested on a rock didn't disturb him, oddly enough. He felt the urge to take a dive in the volcano, but he resisted, flying upwards towards the massive, gaping hole at the top of the mountain, finally reaching dry air. After hours of wandering, he came across a river delta filled with dragons looking like him. It wasn't long until he found a new, adoptive home; but one that wouldn't last too long. In a few years, his adoptive family was called to war. All of them, his siblings, and parents. He had a difficult time finding a new home. He eventually stopped trying, after nearly a year. He left, searching for a home of his own he could make out. He found it, oddly enough, at a strange mountain. A nice, large outcrop stuck out from the hills, curving into what seemed like a massive talon. It wasn't long until he set up residence, creating a small hut not similar in shape to a dragons home, but rather a scavenger’s. He, over the years, began tinkering with tools, metals, and studying scavengers. After all, those wooden contraptions they used looked like they could really hurt a dragon when they slung those massive boulders, and seemed to do a good job of destroying walls. Perhaps the same could be said for a larger version? His ideas and off habits earned him a small reputation among MudWings. While not famous, he was certainly a dragon that was sometimes the subject of gossip. However, all too soon, a group of MudWings knocked on his door. The Queen had decided to call him to war as well. This was probably her best decision. He, with his new ideas of war, fought surprisingly well. Though he couldn't use his fanciest of ideas, like his dragon-sized catapult, he knew his way around a spear better than any other dragon he’d met, and was known to have a fierce claw and bite. Very soon, he’d earn a name for himself. Death. ‘Any dragon he’d face was doomed to die’, they would say. But once more, all too soon, the war ended and so did the gossip. He faded away, and his time spent in the pubs of Possibility and taverns of Oasis squandered the rest of his reputation. They called him Deaf. Why? Because, when a drowsy dragon slurred his name, he replied as if nothing was wrong. They’d joke ‘Ha! He can't even hear his own name, he's so deaf. He’s probably blind too!’. He eventually left, returning to his second home at what has become known as Death’s Talons. After all, they did look like talons reaching up from the depths of hell to claim your life; but the fact a dragon known as Death had lived there for years probably helped scolars come up with that name. He currently spends his time there, experimenting with steel, iron, wood and stone to come up with new designs of war. Armor, weapons, and perhaps one day the seige engine of his dreams. But that's a long way from today. Personality Deaf is a surprisingly relaxed dragon. He is very kind to others, though prefers to be alone if possible. He’s not very gregarious, and sometimes has trouble understanding facial expressions or emotions of others, but is smart and has a vast knowledge of dragons and dragon anatomy. If you had a wound, he could probably fix it; and if you tried to attack him if probably wouldn't end well. Plus, things such as his armor do a good job at blocking bare attacks with claws, though it's not as protective against teeth. There are some vices, though. He's very stubborn, and though not arrogant, he fiercely believes in his ideals and morals which are quite different than most other dragons. He often argues a son has as much right as a daughter to rule, though he does respect the traditional aspect of the lineage. Another problem he suffers from is his secrets. Rather than spit fire, he spits a spray of lava. But he hates using it; as devastating as it is, a trick up your sleeve is only a trick if nobody’s expecting it. Though, he does practice fighting with his lava-spit every day. He has a difficult time keeping secrets or trying to work with intrigue, and generally distrusts dragons who excel at it. Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:Characters